Unknown Secrets
by phoenix feather12
Summary: It's the begining of 6th year at Hogwarts, and there are some secrets that are about to be unveiled...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, that all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the characters of Leah, Rhian, Becky and Matthew so far...but maybe a few other characters that will appear in later chapters! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Reunited at Last

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, that all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the characters of Leah, Rhian, Becky and Matthew so far...but maybe a few other characters that will appear in later chapters! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1-Reunited at Last  
  
The sun was rising, early in the morning, September 1st. Leah Davis-Weasley was getting dressed, ready for her journey to Kings Cross Train Station, to catch the Hogwarts Express. Leah had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was in her 6th year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor naturally. She burst through the wall on to Platform 9¾, and saw the scarlet steam engine. "It's great to see this thing again," she said to herself. Just then, a voice sounded behind her, as someone placed their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"  
"Ron!" Leah shouted.  
"Yeah, how did you know it was me?" he replied.  
"I always know when it's you, your hands are so soft!"  
"We better get on the train. And thanks for the complement!"  
"Well, you are my boyfriend after all."  
"I know, and that'll never change!"  
At that, he kissed her.  
"Wow! Have I missed that?" Ron said.  
"Of course you have!" Leah replied.


	3. The Kissing Compartment

Chapter 2-The Kissing Compartment  
  
Leah and Ron entered the train and found an empty compartment then sat down. He slowly placed his arm around her neck.  
  
"I love you, you know that, don't you?" Ron said, quite suddenly.  
  
"Of course I do, and that'll never change, Ever!" Leah replied. Two seconds later, they were kissing again, rather passionately.  
  
"Hem, hem" came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Leah pushed herself away from Ron, then whispered in his ear "Not now, later"  
  
The person was a tall boy with brown hair and a Scottish accent.  
  
"Not interrupting you two, am I?" came the deep voice of Oliver Wood.  
  
"Actually, we were sort of in the middle of somethi..." Ron replied, before being cut off by Leah.  
  
"No, no, you can come in if you want to"  
  
As Oliver entered, Leah's friend, Becky Jones followed. She had been going out with Oliver for 1 year, since Leah had introduced them to each other.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Becky asked curiously, with a suspicious look on her face, as if she already knew the answer.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing" Leah replied, her face turning rich, bright red in embarrassment. She looked over at Ron, who was now looking out of the window, his ears turning very slowly, a deep shade of magenta.  
  
Throughout the day, more of their friends came to see them. By lunchtime, there were 4 couples in the room. Ginny Weasley with her boyfriend Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with her new boyfriend Matthew Rice. Leah knew Matthew very well, as they lived next to each other in the wizarding world. Matthew had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was a half-blood, but Leah was a pureblood. All pureblood families are distantly related, meaning Leah's family, Davis, were related to the Weasleys. Since Leah had been going out with Ron, she felt more comfortable changing her name to Leah Davis-Weasley. As Leah looked around the compartment after briefly looking out the window, all she saw were people locking lips with each other. Ginny was trying to snog the socks off Harry, Hermione was smooching with Matthew and Becky and Oliver were having a kissing session in the corner! She looked around at Ron, whose green-blue eyes were looking back at her.  
  
"We can beat 'em, let's show them all how it's done...the Weasley way" he said. Ron pulled Leah towards him and joined his lips together with hers. Just then, they all heard giggling and kissing in the opposite compartment. 


	4. Rivalries Grow Stronger

Chapter 3-Rivalries Grow Stronger  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ginny said curiously, pulling herself away from Harry, who looked confused and had lipstick marks all over his face with his glasses askew.  
  
"You look like a lovesick leopard, mate!" Ron said, sniggering.  
  
"You don't look too good either!" Harry shot back. Leah had run her fingers through Ron's hair as they kissed, which had caused it to stand on end, looking like he had received an electric shock. The entire group laughed. Becky had finally managed to pull herself away from Wood.  
  
"Do you think us girls should go and see who, or what is making that noise?" Leah inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come!" Becky said, her face full of curiosity and excitement.  
  
"I'm not, it's an invasion of people's privacy!" Hermione chanted.  
  
"Fine!" Leah replied "And I don't think Ginny's going to come either!" She looked over at Ginny, who had started kissing Harry again.  
  
"Come on then!" Becky said, her face valiant and bold, the yearning still there.  
  
Leah and Becky got up and opened the door. They closed it behind them. They were right outside the giggling compartment, and the door was open a bit. Leah stared through it. A voice spoke.  
  
"Come here" came a drawling voice of a male.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy!" Leah whispered to Becky.  
  
"We should have known!" she replied, a look of deep disgust on her face.  
  
"Wait...there's someone else in there with him"  
  
"Ohhhh, who is it?"  
  
"I dunno, let's keep listening"  
  
Another voice from inside. Leah saw a person pass the door, but thankfully, they didn't notice her.  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"I know that voice!" Leah said to Becky.  
  
"So do I, but from where?" she replied.  
  
They began to open the door wider to see inside...  
  
It was Rhian...  
  
Leah and Becky both knew Rhian Daniels rather well too. Before they came to Hogwarts, they had all been good friends in primary school, but were shocked when they all received letters from Hogwarts. Although Rhian had been sorted into Slytherin, and the other two in Gryffindor, they had still been close friends. The last 2 years though, Rhian had been acting odd, but nether Becky or Leah could have given this explanation to her odd behaviour.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Becky shouted. Malfoy and Rhian looked around, dumbstruck.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Leah said, sounding rather disappointed.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Rhian said, or half shouted really.  
  
"We heard you two giggling from our compartment. We just came to see who it was. Not a crime, is it?" Becky replied back, with a hint of malice in her voice.  
  
"Well, if you're looking for a bit of privacy, I'd say yes, it is a crime" Malfoy sneered back.  
  
"I don't remember her asking you, Malfoy" Leah butted in.  
  
"Yeah, well Davis, the thing is, you are both invading our privacy!" He replied, pointing at Rhian, then to himself.  
  
"I think she can tell us herself!" Becky insisted, giving Rhian a patronising look.  
  
"Go away!" Rhian replied in an angry tone.  
  
"It's him, innit?" Leah said hoarsely "Here's the reason you've been acting so odd lately!"  
  
Leah looked from Rhian to Malfoy and back to Becky.  
  
"I don't see if that's any of your business!!" Draco inquired. His stone grey eyes were now boring into Leah's, a look of hatred in each other's eyes. They were shooting daggers at each other, not literally, but mentally. Leah wished him nothing but ill, to drop dead on the floor, to lie at her feet. A sound from outside broke the silence.  
  
"Leah?" Ron's voice said, getting closer.  
  
"Ah...here comes your knight with ginger hair!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Shut up!" Leah shouted at him.  
  
"Nah, I like inflaming you, I still can't believe you're going out with the Weasel..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Malfoy didn't know what hit him. Leah had slapped him across the face. Rhian just sat there, looking in horror as her boyfriend's nose started to bleed. Leah ran from the compartment and into her own. She nearly knocked Ron off his feet as she ran past him. She collapsed on to her chair and began to sob into her knees.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron said to her, as he put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"M-m-alfoy" Leah stuttered, in between cries.  
  
Becky came barging in through the door and sat next to Oliver, who looked stunned. The group were all wondering what Malfoy had done this time, when Becky, seeing the curios look on all their faces, launched into the story. After she finished, Ron said to Leah;  
  
"I hope you hit him really hard, he deserves it!"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, it's true! He can't keep going around hurting people like that!"  
  
"Yeah...and he insulted you!" Harry said.  
  
"Th-that's why I hit him!" Leah replied.  
  
"You did that...for me?" Ron inquired, looking stunned and touched, both at the same time.  
  
"Y-y-yes!"  
  
"Ahhh...now you see why I love you!"  
  
He lifted her chin upwards and kissed her. Then he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Don't let him get to you" Ron said. Leah felt safe at these words. 


	5. Troubled Thoughts

Chapter 4 – Troubled Thoughts  
  
The train began to slow down. The group stepped off the train and onto the platform. It was extremely dark and bitterly cold. Leah shivered and rubbed her arms. Ron, seeing Leah shiver, took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders. Leah smiled. He was the perfect gentleman, in other words, sweet as heaven; hot as hell...even his hair showed it! Leah looked around, and saw Matthew put his cloak over Hermione, obviously imitating Ron. "They are the perfect couple," She thought. Matthew hadn't had much luck with girls. Most of them lost interest when he started stuttering, but Hermione was different...they both liked School, Books and most importantly, each other.  
  
"It's great to be home again!" Harry said, as he, Ginny, Ron and Leah got into a Thestral-Pulling carriage.  
  
"Too bad Malfoy's here to ruin it for us!" Ginny replied.  
  
They got out of the carriage after the short journey and headed through the old oak doors and into the Entrance Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and were shortly joined by Becky, Oliver, Hermione and Matthew. Dumbledore sat down just as Professor McGonagal led a group of First-Years up to the stool where the Sorting Hat was.  
  
After the hat sang its song, which took up to 20 minutes, everyone was complaining about being hungry. The noise of stomachs rumbling sounded like a drum roll.  
  
"Ahhh...look at the first years!" Ginny whispered as Professor McGonagal called forward a chubby, short boy with blond hair.  
  
"He reminds me of Dudley!" Harry inquired, just as the boy was sorted into Slytherin. "To be sorted into Slytherin, he probably acts like him too!"  
  
The rest of the sorting went by with very little excitement. After all the new students had sat down with their new houses, the food appeared, but disappeared within a few seconds, because everyone was in such a rush to eat. Leah looked at her plate of food, but didn't eat it. She was thinking about more important stuff. Ron, seeing she wasn't eating, put his hand on her hand, and with a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding, said:  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
Leah, looking up from her plate and staring at Ron, said:  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing-nothing"  
  
He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, on, spill!"  
  
Leah shut her eyes. She didn't feel like talking at the moment.  
  
"I'm tired, I'll tell you some other time". There was one thing she kept asking herself:  
  
How could she feel so cut-off, even from Ron, the one person she trusted the most?  
  
After Dumbledore made his usual announcements, he said, "I would now like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher...  
  
There was a long pause...  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
No one could believe his or her eyes. There he was, Professor Lupin, sitting at the staff table, looking happy as ever, only he had new robes on. This was the reason no one recognised him. Murmurs and whispers spread across the hall like wildfire. Then Dumbledore shouted "Off to bed!"  
  
Leah stood up. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. There they were. Her so-called best friend and her greatest enemy, hand in hand. How had Rhian fallen for a creep like that? "Oh, well" She thought to herself, "It's her life, she can look after it herself"  
  
The Gryffindors walked out of the hall at a very slow pace. By the time they got to the portrait, it was already past midnight. They entered the common room and Leah headed straight for the girl's dorms, but Ron grabbed her hand before she could walk ahead of him and pulled her backwards into his strong arms. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I'm supposed to be here for you to confide in, not ignore"  
  
Leah looked up into those green-blue eyes. She couldn't help but cry.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, it's just I have a lot on my mind at the moment"  
  
He looked at her pleadingly. Then he looked sympathetic.  
  
"OK, when you feel you need to talk, or if you need me, you know where I am"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He kissed her on the lips then hugged her tighter. She felt warmth spread her body and felt heat in her heart, where she had been cold. Then he let her go, whispered 'goodnight' and walked up to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Goodnight Ronald Weasley, my knight with ginger hair" Leah muttered under her breath, smiling. 


	6. Potions and Protests

Chapter 5 – Potions and Protests  
  
The next morning Leah woke at 5 am. Peeves the poltergeist was whizzing through the dorm, blowing raspberries and throwing stuff around.  
  
"Get lost Peeves!" Leah told the ignorant ghost sleepily.  
  
"Why? Don't want to get rid of little Peeves, do you?" he replied.  
  
"Ummm...no! That's why I just told you to get lost!" Leah said sarcastically, becoming more inflamed every second.  
  
All Peeves did was blow a big raspberry at her. She picked up her copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, which happened to be on her bedside, and threw it as hard as she could, aiming at his head. Of course, it went right through him and hit the wall. Peeves cackled and whizzed through the door, out of sight.  
  
"Wassamatter?" came a voice from the other side of the room, which Leah recognised, belonged to Hermione.  
  
"Stupid poltergeist!" Leah replied, amid cursing Peeves.  
  
"What's he done this time?"  
  
"Blowing raspberries and throwing things!"  
  
"I'm going back to sleep...I suggest you do the same, we have Potions class first!"  
  
There was a shuffle and next moment, Hermione had dropped back off to sleep.  
  
"Great...good old Professor Grease-Ball to liven my spirits!" Leah muttered to herself as she got dressed and then made her way to the Common Room. On her way out of the door, she picked up her book and travelled down the staircase.  
  
The Common Room was deserted, as it was still only 5.30 am. She sat down in an armchair and continued reading her book, by lantern-light. She fell asleep just as sunlight slowly crept into the room and turned the walls from black to gold. Around 7 am, movement was heard from other Gryffindor dormitories. Leah opened her eyes to see Ron right in front of her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
"Calm down! My face isn't that bad, is it?" Ron replied, kissing Leah on the cheek.  
  
"No, it's just a little bit scary seeing someone that close just as you wake up"  
  
"I'm sorry. You better hurry up, we have double potions!"  
  
Leah got up off the chair and followed Ron out of the portrait hole where they met up with Harry (Ginny had Transfiguration). Ron and Leah were walking down the marble staircase, holding hands, Harry trailing along behind them, when Draco and Rhian stood in front of them.  
  
"Excuse us please" Ron said, rather calmly.  
  
They didn't move. All Draco did was sneer.  
  
"Ummm...we don't have time for games, either move or..." Harry never finished his sentence. Professor Snape came up behind Malfoy with the evil look on his face, which meant only one thing...  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor for holding people up Potter"  
  
A small number of students had stopped behind Harry.  
  
"But Sir, that's no-"  
  
"Another 5. Keep arguing and it will be 50!"  
  
Draco gave one last smirk and led Rhian off to the dungeons. The Gryffindors followed. Potions were as bad as usual. Snape was being even more horrid this year than before. He was bullying and taking more points. By the time the double lesson was over, Neville had melted his first cauldron of the year, and Snape had taken up to 75 points from Gryffindor, and gave Slytherin up to 50. After Potions was break, and after Becky had found Oliver and Harry had found Ginny, the Gryffindors decided to go outside into the grounds. All of the girls were sitting under the oak tree by the lake, the boys leaning against the tree or standing, when, all of a sudden, Matthew started to rant about Snape, walking around.  
  
"He's always being so horrible to us, and we haven't done anything to him!"  
  
Harry and Ron joined in...  
  
"I know he's so evil!"  
  
"I hate his guts!"  
  
"I wanna punch his greasy, slimy head right off his shoulders!"  
  
"Would you be talking about me by any chance?" came a cold voice from behind the boys. They all turned around to see the pointed nosed face of Professor Snape looking angrier than they had ever seen him, his robes blowing in the wind.  
  
Leah heard Ron gulp and she saw Matthew shaking slightly.  
  
"Detention Friday, for Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Rice. My dungeon, 7 O'clock sharp!"  
  
With that, he turned his greasy head and made his way back to the castle.  
  
"I don't think you should have done that," Hermione said, fighting the urge not to laugh at the expressions on the 3 boys faces.  
  
Leah's mouth was open with shock, Ginny's eyes were wide and Becky was speechless. 


	7. Dungeon Detention

Chapter 6 - Dungeon Detention  
  
At 7 O'clock, Friday night, Harry, Ron and Matthew all left the comfort of their girlfriend's arms and wandered down the marble staircase and into the cold, dark Hogwarts dungeons. There was a ghostly atmosphere hanging around the place, and dark shadows were weaving their way around the nooks and crannies of the dark stonewall. Harry could see his own breath in front of him and Matthew was shivering. They all had the feeling of being watched, but they didn't know why. Finally, after 10 minutes of following winding, icy passages, they reached a large, black door, with a small, silver plaque on it, stating; Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master & Slytherin HoH. Harry raised his hand and was just about to knock, when the door creaked open and the gloomy, tall figure of Professor Snape loomed out of the darkness. The 3 boys stared as they were summoned in. They all realised they were not alone in their detention. There were a few Hufflepuffs, a small number of Gryffindors, and a gang of Ravenclaws that everybody knew. They were very popular, had 5 members and they called themselves 'The Ravenclaw Rockets'. No one knew a lot about them though, they were very secretive. The three boys thought nothing of this as they sat down. Just as Snape was about to speak, Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, ran into the room. Then, he panted, "Sir, th-there's a-a fight in-in the common room!" Snape burst through the door and followed Flint out of sight. Ron checked he was gone before sitting back down. You couldn't hear a pin drop in the dungeon, until Matthew was the first to break the silence. He shouted to a blonde boy across the room, who was in the Ravenclaw gang.  
  
"What are you all in for?" he asked.  
  
"We put dungbombs under all the boys toilets in the 1st floor bathroom and Snape caught us!" the boy replied.  
  
"Harsh, we all made fun of Snape, and he was stood behind us the whole time!" Harry said, sounding rather bitter.  
  
"That's harsh, not even we would do that!" the boy said, obviously being sarcastic.  
  
"What's your names then?"  
  
"Well, I'm Josh Lee, this is Jesse Lewis" he said, pointing to a skinny boy with curtained, black hair. "This is Dillon James", nodding to another boy, with brownish-red hair and dark eyes. "The boy with chestnut hair is Kristopher Higgins and that boy over there is Nathaniel McGreggor," he pointed to the last boy. He had the weirdest hair Matthew, Ron and Harry had ever seen. It was bright neon blue and went well with his crystal blue eyes. "Who are you then?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Harry Pott-"  
  
"Don't worry about introducing yourself, we all know who you are, Harry Potter, the boy who lived!"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasl-"  
  
"Don't worry, I know you too, you're a Weasley!"  
  
"And I'm Matthew Rice" said Matthew, sounding rather disappointed, as no one knew his name.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you!" Nathaniel finally spoke up. "Snape is really annoying me now, we've only been back in school a week and we've already had 3 detentions!"  
  
The boys were talking for at least half an hour before Snape returned. After he had given them a lecture about being rude, he let them go. The Gryffindor boys said their farewells to the Ravenclaw boys as they trailed off down an opposite passageway. Finally, they reached the Fat Lady. The boys were glad to reach the comfort of their 4-poster beds. They were all talking late into the night.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Harry spoke into the darkness.  
  
"What?" was the reply he got.  
  
"Remember in the holidays?" Harry started to say, "Fred and George told us about a secret passageway into the Girl's dorm!"  
  
"Yeah...that might come in handy for something one day" Matthew spoke up.  
  
"Go to sleep!" Neville whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Goodnight everyone" Harry also whispered, and all the boys fell into a dreamful, quite sleep.  
  
All of them slept peacefully and nothing broke the silence...yet. 


	8. “Not SSpiders!”

Chapter 7 – "Not S-Spiders!"  
  
All the boys in the dorm awoke in a flash, even Seamus and Neville had woken.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Harry said through the darkness.  
  
"I don't know...but it came from Hermione and Leah's dorm!" Matthew said, getting up.  
  
"Let's go investigate boys!" Ron stated.  
  
There were 2 massive snores from the opposite side of the room, telling Harry, Ron and Matthew that Seamus and Neville had gone back to sleep.  
  
Ron stood up and walked towards the door, but it opened from the outside. Just then, Leah walked very fast in, followed by Hermione. Leah looked at Ron and started giggling, her face turning red, while Hermione just looked at him for a second, then turned her head away with a gasp of 'Ron!'. Ron was just about to ask what was wrong when he heard numerous snorts and laughs from behind him. He turned around to see Matthew and Harry in fits of laughter.  
  
"What?" Ron asked the boys.  
  
"Look down mate!" Harry tried to say, but the sight of Ron made him explode into a hysterical laughing fit.  
  
Ron looked down in dread of what he was about to see, stared for a minute, then ran as fast as he could and dived back under his covers.  
  
"How was I to know I was only wearing my boxers?" Ron stated 10 minutes later, walking down the boy's staircase.  
  
"I don't know, but it was really funny!" Leah giggled at her boyfriend's stupidity.  
  
"So, why were you coming into our dorm anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
Everyone looked at him. It was clear that the other boys had completely forgot to ask why their girlfriend's had entered the dorm at 3am.  
  
"Yeah!" Matthew said, sitting down on the rug by the fire, but the fire had long burnt out.  
  
"Well...it's kind of stupid really!" Hermione replied. "It was Leah who screamed anyway, but I don't know why. She just grabbed me and came into your dorm!"  
  
Leah looked annoyingly at Hermione as she sat down on the sofa. "Thanks Herm!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"So...just tell us what happened, then we can go back to bed!" Harry huffed, obviously losing his temper.  
  
"Please?" Ron whispered, sitting next to Leah.  
  
"Fine...it was a...a..." Leah stuttered.  
  
"A?" Matthew replied, hanging on to every word.  
  
"Spider" Leah whispered.  
  
"What?" Ron replied, "I didn't hear you"  
  
Leah leaned over and pulled Ron closer. She muttered in his ear and his face fell.  
  
"Well?" Harry yawned.  
  
"She saw a spider."  
  
The shout that followed could have woken up the whole castle.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry screamed. "A BLOODY SPIDER?"  
  
"Harry, language!" Hermione fussed.  
  
"Well...it wasn't a usual spider!" Leah sniffled.  
  
"What did it look like?" Matthew said, getting interested.  
  
"An acromantula"  
  
"Uh, oh!"  
  
"I think Hagrid has something to do with this!" Harry sighed. 


	9. Memories

Chapter 8 – Memories  
  
Leah watched as everyone else walked quietly back to bed. She sat there, looking at the dark sky outside of the window. As she watched, she was thinking of all the good times she had spent with Rhian in their early years.  
  
Like the countless times they would stay up late into the night and discuss their lives out, before they already lived them. They would describe their houses and their ideal boyfriends.  
  
"Well," Leah thought, "She always did have a soft spot for blonde boys..."  
  
She then thought of the time her and Rhian had gone shopping in Diagon alley for school supplies, just before they came to Hogwarts...and the first time Rhian had set eyes on Draco.  
  
Leah remembered it like it was yesterday...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Rhian?" Leah had said, "I think we should go to Madame Malkin's next..."  
  
"Yeah, we've got almost everything else." Rhian had replied, "Anyway, I'm freezing!"  
  
"It's a shame Becky couldn't join us."  
  
"I know but I suppose she had no choice, I mean, she had to look after her little brothers!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two girls entered the shop and sat down on two available chairs.  
  
Leah looked around. This shop had always been one of her favourites, aside from the Quidditch shop. Leah set her eyes on a pale looking boy who was standing on a stool getting fitted. He had silvery blonde hair and stone grey eyes. Leah knew who this boy was already...a Malfoy.  
  
Her parents had always taught her never to trust a Malfoy, so she followed their instructions. Leah then set her eyes away from the boy and looked at Rhian. As expected, Rhian was looking out of the window, like she always did, just as Madame Malkin called her up. Rhian stood up on the stool and looked at the person standing next to her. It was a boy with messed up black hair and glasses. Just as Rhian was about to say hello, Madame Malkin came over to the boy and pulled him down.  
  
"There you go Mr. Potter," she said to him.  
  
Almost everyone in the shop looked at the boy as he walked out into the cold. Leah followed the boy with her eyes and knew who it was...Harry Potter!  
  
As Rhian was looking back, she spotted the blonde boy. Her eyes lit up and a broad grin spread her lips. The boy looked at her and smiled slightly, then he spoke:  
  
"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy...pleased to meet you." He said, taking Rhian's hand and softly kissing the top of it. "Which race are you?"  
  
"Well...if you mean blood, then I'm pure." Rhian replied, blushing. "I'm guessing you are too."  
  
"Yes, I'm a Malfoy, of course I'm pure..."  
  
"Well, that's OK then."  
  
Draco looked around the shop, and then looked back at Rhian. "So, are you here with anyone?"  
  
"Well, only my best friend, Leah...she's sitting over there." Rhian said, pointing over to Leah.  
  
"Right..."  
  
Madame Malkin then ushered Draco down and then he paid for his stuff, but he didn't leave. He stayed around and talked to Rhian. Leah was called about 20 minutes later, and stood on a stool next to her. Draco stopped his conversation and looked at Leah...  
  
"Hello" He said to Leah, in a sort of drawling voice.  
  
"Hi" was the reply he got back.  
  
"So...I hear you're Rhian's best friend"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Just then, Rhian's robes were done and she sat next to Draco. About 10 minutes later, Leah was finished too. All three of them walked out the shop and then stopped.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you Draco, but me and Leah must go now." Rhian said sadly.  
  
"OK, well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts" Draco replied, turning his back and walking off towards Ollivanders.  
  
Leah and Rhian walked the opposite way, towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Lee...?" Rhian said once the girls had reached the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think Draco is the guy I'm gonna marry one day!"  
  
"Mhm...I'm sure he is..." Leah said doubtingly.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Now Leah looked back, maybe it was just destiny...she then fell into a dreamful sleep about the old days. 


	10. In the Slytherin end of the School

Chapter 9 – In the Slytherin end of the School  
  
As Leah drifted off, things were looking very different in the Slytherin 6th year girl's dorm. Rhian was tossing and turning in her sleep. All of a sudden, she shot up, breathing heavily. She had been having a nightmare. She wiped her forehead, which was covered with sweat and shook her head, her blonde hair rubbing against her shoulders. She looked around her dorm, to see all the other girls asleep, their dreams seemingly undisturbed and pleasant. Rhian had been having a nightmare that she'd had numerous times before. It contained her family and friends all being killed by the Dark Lord...She never knew why she had these dreams, but they always scared her. As she got dressed, Pansy Parkinson, who Rhian disliked a lot, spoke to her. Rhian jumped as she spoke, as she thought she was the only one awake. "What time is it?" came the muffled voice of Pansy.  
  
"Half past seven" Rhian replied bitterly. She had disliked Pansy ever since she found out her supposed friend liked her boyfriend strictly more than necessary. As Rhian got dressed, she heard Pansy snore, meaning she had dropped back off to sleep, and was in risk of being late for class. Rhian didn't wake her, as she secretly wished Pansy to get told off for tardiness anyway.  
  
At eight o'clock, Rhian wandered down from the dorm to the common room. She saw a couple of Slytherins already awake, but not Draco. Rhian thought this was odd, as Draco was usually up long before her. She sat down on one of the green leather chairs and rested her head on her pale hand. Just as she was about to drop off, Draco entered the room.  
  
"Good morning!" Draco inquired happily, as he took Rhian's hand and pulled her up.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Rhian implied, shocked at her boyfriend's chirpiness.  
  
"Can't I be happy to see you?"  
  
"Yes, but you're never usually like this!"  
  
"I know, I've been thinking, I've been your boyfriend secretly for 2 solid years now. The only people who know about us are those stupid Gryffindors," Draco said, in a somewhat evil voice. "How about we make it public?"  
  
"Ummm...well, I don't really know," was Rhian's answer. "I mean, people will stare at us, and I don't really feel all that comfortable with it."  
  
"Let people talk, for one thing, we'll be the most popular couple here!"  
  
"Oh, fine then, once again you've persuaded me Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"OK, great, let's do it over dinner later!"  
  
"No, we could just hold hands in the corridors, and then people will notice!"  
  
"Yeah, let's do that!"  
  
Draco grabbed Rhian by the hand and dragged her out of the Slytherin common room. 


End file.
